The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a health food utilizing garlic which is made into a garlic taffy, i.e. garlic with a taffy consistency, or a garlic beverage, wherein garlic is the major raw material. Garlic in such a form renders it available for usual use.
From ancient times, garlic has been known as a food having various medicinal advantages with efficacies in such areas as stomach strengthening, digestive benefits, intestine adjusting, perspiration, urination, phlegm loosening, diarrhea treatment, and other restorative features, whereby the habitual use of "Allicin," which is one of the constituents contained in garlic, has the ability to kill harmful bacteria in a manner similar to antibiotics such as Penicillin or Tetramycin. Also, garlic containing Allicin is known to strengthen the immune system and inhibit the onset of cancer thought to be due to the presence of sulfides within the garlic product. In fact, it has already been proven through tests that garlic is a non-toxic natural food which exhibits efficacy as a resistivity and basic body strengthening agent.
The present invention is directed to a method of making a garlic taffy or a garlic beverage wherein garlic is the major raw material thereof.